


Chapter 6

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> ok this took a while (like a rEALLY long time sorry) bc it was my first time writing smut and i wanted to make sure it was good :) and i think i did alright yay. this is the second last part. also i apologise, the title is 3 nights but like an idiot i miscounted the number of nights i thought i had in my rough plan… but she’ll be right aha.

Despite your persistent nagging, Steve would not tell you what he had planned for the rest of the evening. He just instructed you on what to wear and left you to get ready.

“Hey Stevie, I’m almost ready, you can wait outside if you like,” your voice called from the bathroom. Collecting the few things he needed, phone, wallet and keys, he turned off the TV and moved to wait outside. He anxiously paced along the verandah, praying that the evening he had planned would live up to the excitement of the day. It wasn’t long before he heard the door open, causing him to turn around to see you standing in the doorway. He had told you to wear something nice,“ as if you’re going out for dinner with your parents” he had said, and you certainly didn’t disappoint. You looked extravagant in a lacy maroon cocktail dress, it fell to just above your knees in curtains of sheer satin. Your hair was up just the way you liked it and your make up soft and natural. Your black heels clicked along the concrete as you closed the distance between you and Steve who was staring with an open mouth… again.

“Wow I- there are no words I can use to describe how fantastic you look tonight,” he blubbered, taking your hand and spinning you in a circle. You tripped over your own feet and fall into his solid chest.

“I could say the same to you Mr Rogers,” you laughed, looking up into his eyes. For the second time that day Steve found himself in a position perfect to just lean down and close the breath of distance between him and the woman he’s longed after for so many years. You pecked him on the cheek quickly before he had a chance to do anything and removed yourself from his arms.

“Where to?” you asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Follow me, madam,” he presented you his hand which you happily accepted, intertwining your fingers with his. Steve lead you down the driveway to the awaiting Uber. Like the true gentleman he was, he opened the door for you and you slid in, never once letting go of his hand. You travelled in silence but Steve didn’t have a problem with that, the whole ride he held your hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

*****

The car pulled up at the foot of the Byron Lighthouse, overlooking the Bay and the spectacular sunset.

“Oh my goodness, Steve it’s beautiful!” You admired as you stepped out of the car still hand in hand with Steve.

“It sure is,” Steve smiled, little did you know he wasn’t talking about the view but about you. He watched your face light up as you took it all in, your y/e/c eyes reflecting the earthy orange hues of the sunset, sparkling in a way Steve had never noticed. He lead you to a table for 2 on the other side of the Lighthouse, overlooking the ocean.

“Is this- is this for us?!” you asked excitedly.

“Do you like it?” He didn’t really need to ask, he could tell from your reaction but he just wanted reassurance that he did alright.

“Do I like it? I love it, Stevie! But it’s too much, I don’t think I’m worth all this, how did you do it?” You looked at him quizzically, but he just winked and tapped his nose.

“I know people.” He moved to pull out the chair for you, letting go of your hand before taking his seat opposite you. A waiter materialised from seemingly nowhere, pouring you both a glass of champagne. You raised your drinks, clinking them together softly.

“To friendship,” Steve proclaimed, watching as your face seemed to fall for a second before you returned the toast. You watched the sun go down, orange and pink hues dancing across the ocean as the last sliver of sun dipped below the horizon. As it did so you scrunched up your nose and shut your eyes tight, mouthing something that Steve couldn’t quite make out. When you opened your eyes you looked at Steve.

“What?” you giggled when you caught him staring at you, “I was making a wish.”

“Oh yeah, what was it?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t tell you that would break the fundamental rule of wishes,” you stated matter-of-factly.

“Which is?”

“If you share your wish, it won't come true.”

“Oh how silly of me, how could I forget that one,” he replied sarcastically, smiling at how you seemed to be back to your usual happy self. The two of you drink and laugh until the stars come out, twinkling like diamonds set in the dark black sky. After you finished up your dessert you looked across the table to him with a cheeky glint in your eye.

“We need a picture together, Stevie,” you said holding your phone out to him, “ask one of the tourists, pretty please?” you begged, battering your eyelashes at him. Steve rolled his eyes playfully, taking your phone from your outstretched hand and getting up to find a photographer. It didn’t take much convincing, the older gentleman he approached was delighted to be of service, happily snapping picture after picture as Steve held you close, beaming from ear to ear. You look at him in a way he’s never seen before, smiling a little shyly as you leaned in and rested your forehead on his shoulder. The tourist took another picture, the snap and flash of the camera cutting through the moment.

“You two really do make a beautiful couple, I can really tell that you’re in love,” he noted handing your phone back to Steve.

“Oh-ah no, we’re not um, dating,” Steve stammered.

“Of course you’re not,” the man said winking before bidding you goodbye, returning to his own wife who was looking out at the ocean. Steve smiled at you sheepishly.

“Time to head home,” he offered you his arm, which you took with a smile of your own allowing him to lead you back to the awaiting Uber. You rode the whole way home with your head on his shoulder, Steve perfectly content with the way everything was panning out.

*****

Steve fumbled with the keys, finally fishing them out of his pocket he moved to open the door but was stopped by your hand on his wrist.

“I don’t want to go inside just yet,” you whispered not looking up from your feet. 

“Why not?” He asked, using his index finger to tilt your head up to look at him. Your eyes were glassy and unreadable.

“I don’t want this to end. As soon as we go inside we’ll have to start packing and I- I don’t want to go back to normal.” 

“It doesn’t have to,” he whispered as he closed the distance between your faces. He moved slowly, searching your eyes for any sign of protest before, finally, he pressed his lips to yours. It was slow and tentative at first, as if you were both scared the other would pull away. Steve cupped your face in his hands, yours wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The need to breathe caused him to pull away from you, panting slightly as he rested his forehead against yours.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” he laughed pressing kisses along your jawline. You tilted your head up to give him better access, allowing him to travel down your neck and along your collarbones.

“Same here,” you reply breathlessly. Steve froze before pulling back and holding you at arm's length.

“Wait, you mean to say that you- we both- god we’re stupid,” he sighed shaking his head.

“Very,” you laughed. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before opening the door to the house and letting you inside. You dumped your bag on the table and slipped out of your heels. It was like a switch was flipped, as soon as Steve was inside and the door was locked you were on him, pushing him up against the door, your hands tangling in his hair as you slanted your mouth over his in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongues as years of pent up feelings finally spilt over. Steve walked you backwards until the back of your legs hit the bed, he gently lowered you onto the mattress, his lips never leaving yours. You began unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders and dropping it onto the floor. Steve shuddered as you ran your fingertips up his chest, over his shoulders and down his back pulling him flush against your body. He ground his hips into yours causing you to moan softly into his mouth. Steve pulled away just long enough to rid you of your dress, leaving you in your matching panties and bra. Steve let out an audible gasp as he admired your figure, moving you carefully up the bed so your head was resting against the plush pillows before he was settled between your legs. In the milky glow of the moonlight, you looked perfect, your hair a mess, like a halo around your head, chest heaving slightly as you watched for what he was going to do next. He shot you a shit-eating grin before he lowered his face closer to your heat. He pressed wet kisses along the apex of your thighs but skipped the place you needed him most.

“Stevie, quit teasing,” you whined. He chuckled, finally pressing an opened mouth kiss to your clothed pussy. Steve pushed your panties to the side and licked a stripe up your heat to collect your wetness before swirling his tongue around your clit. He looked up at you, trying to gauge your reaction, proud to see your eyes screwed shut and head thrown back in the pillows. Steve alternated between drawing figure 8’s on your clit and nipping gently at the sensitive nub. You fisted your hands in his hair, pulling him in closer as you moaned out his name like a prayer. Steve slid his hands up your sides and under your back, unclipping your bra all the while never letting his lips leave your clit. He palmed at your breasts, tweaking your nipples between his thumb and forefinger working them to stiff peaks. Once satisfied with his work, he walked his fingers back down your chest. He eased his middle finger into you slowly, watching your face for any sign of discomfort. He curled his digit in a come here motion, searching for the spot that’ll make you see stars. When you arched your back off the bed, he smirked to himself, massaging your g-spot making you writhe beneath him. He moved his arm to hold your hips down, halting your movements and allowing him better access to your cunt. He added a second finger, stretching your opening in preparation for his cock which sat hard and waiting, tenting his pants. The ground his hips into the mattress to gain some friction as he doubled his efforts, determined to make you cum before he got his own release.

“Stevie. I’m close,” you warned him.

“Let go baby, I’ve got you,” he reassured you. His words were all you needed, your walls clamped down around Steve’s fingers, your thighs shutting on his head as you rode out your orgasm. Steve moved up the bed so his head was level with yours, connecting his lips to yours once again so you could taste yourself on his tongue. Your hands moved down his toned chest before coming to stop on his belt and he gave you a little nod to go ahead. You made quick work of his pants and boxers, freeing his semi-hard cock. You wrapped your hand around his shaft, pumping lazily a few times before lining him up with your entrance. He braced his arms on either side of your head as he entered you, groaning out as your walls squeezed around him. He went slowly, allowing you to adjust to his size before he was fully seated inside of you. When you were ready, you tapped his arm as a go ahead to start moving. It wasn’t fast or rushed, but slow and sensual as the years of love between the two of you were expressed wordlessly. Steve rolled his hips into yours, feeling his own release building with every thrust. He could sense you were close too, by the way you gasped and arched your back as he kissed his way down the column of your throat. His hand snaked between your bodies finding your clit and rubbing tight circles edging you towards another orgasm. You locked your hands in his hair, pulling his lips onto yours as you tumbled over the edge with a shout of his name. He wasn’t far behind, cumming himself a few thrusts later, spilling his load with a growl of your name. He pulled out of you gently, hissing at the loss of contact before heading into the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned the two of you up. You threw on one of his old shirts and climbed under the covers, patting the spot next to you.

“Because I know how close you love to sleep,” you smirked making Steve laugh. He slid in behind you pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of your head. He listened until your breathing evened out before he let himself relax and drift off to sleep himself. 

*****

For the last time, Steve woke to the sun streaming through the windows and your warm body wrapped in his. He smiled to himself, remembering what happened the night before how finally, everything was perfect. He pulled you closer, holding you tightly against his chest as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over him. What if you woke up and regretted it all? He’d lose everything he’d ever wanted right when it was within his reach. As if you could read his thoughts you stirred and blinked your eyes open, looking up at Steve.

“What’s on your mind babe?” you asked sleepily, tilting your head up to capture his lips in a slow kiss. He kissed you back, his worries melting away as he became putty in your hands.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” he replied when he finally pulled away for air.

“I’m glad I didn’t tell you about my wish last night,” you whispered, settling back into his arms.

“Why?” He looked down at you, hoping you’d explain yourself and not leave him wondering.

“Because,” You started, looking up at him like he hung the stars, “I wished for you,” you explained pulling him back down for another kiss. The trip may be coming to an end, but it was only the beginning for you and Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers


End file.
